Halo 4 Spartan ops: The Story of Sierra-396
by S-396
Summary: This story takes place six months after requiem event like in spartan ops. This story is about a new spartan to the Infinity family and the challenges he faces while with Fireteam Wolf. please read and give feedback
1. Chapter 1

UNSC Infinity

Over New Jerusalem 2557

"Captain Lasky, the Infinity is fully stocked and ready to depart to requiem on your orders sir." Rolan the Infinities A.I said as he checks the status of Infinities engines and weapons systems. Captain Lasky looks at the holotank of the Infinity and just gives a nod to Rolan. Lasky continues to check the Infinity as Sarah Palmer; commander of the Spartan IV soldiers; enters the bridge with a new member to the Infinity.

"Sir, we have a new Spartan to the program." Palmer points to the gentlemen to her right. The Spartan is around 6'0 with black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing his MJOLNIR stalker armor with his helmet on his side.

"This is Sierra-396. He is fireteam wolfs new sniper." Lasky looks up and down Sierra 396 and then scratches his chin.

"What is your name Spartan?" Sierra-396 snaps to attention and begins his report.

"Connor Phoenix sir, former marine. Joined the UNSC in 2544 and have some experience with the covenant sir." Lasky signaled Connor to stand at ease and pulled out files on Connor Phoenix.

"Ah yes, Staff Sergeant Phoenix. You fought at the battle of sigma octanus IV, Reach, New Jerusalem, and earth. You have seen purple hearts, one loyalty medal, and one sniper medal. I am impressed Spartan; someone who survives Reach alone should have enough experience with the covenant. Go join fireteam wolf, we are heading to requiem. Palmer you stay here for a moment." Connor salutes and leaves the bridge as palmer walks up to the holotank.

"What is it you want to talk about Tom?" Lasky looks at Palmer with some fear and grief in his eyes.

"I only want Phoenix on Covenant missions. No missions with Forerunner artifacts or temples got it." Palmer now was shocked as if she was ordered to kill a fellow Spartan.

"May I ask why sir?" Lasky pulled up a picture of Connor and a little girl.

"He is married and I don't want to return from requiem and have to explain that her husband was killed by something she can't understand and can't be explained." Palmers face turned to grief.

"Very well sir, he shall stay away from anything forerunner related." Lasky gave a smile and took the photo off the holotank monitor.

"Thank you Sarah. It will be easier for the both of us if he wasn't involved." Palmer saluted and exited the bridge. Lasky walked to his command chair by the blast windows and pressed his button to bring up rolan.

"Rolan set our course to requiem and tell the crew to prepare for anything."

"Very well captain. Total time till requiem is four hours." Lasky just gave a nod as he looked at his hunter armor piece as the Infinity slipped into slipspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours in the war games is almost as bad as Reach on the first day. Luckily Fireteam Wolf was facing against Fireteam Ivy and kicked butt with Connor as their new sniper. Commander Palmer enters the arena as Wolf exits into the debriefing room.

"Commander on deck!" Wolfs Fireteam leader announced as everyone snapped to attention. Palmer signals to stand at ease. She pulls up a picture of an Elite up on the war games after match monitor. The elite was zealot class with a scar on his right eye. The Elites armor isn't a normal color as most zealots have. His armor color was blood red and not maroon.

"This is Rha' Chon Chiyo; he is one of the universes more dangerous crime lords. He deals with arms dealing, slavery and smuggling. It is wolfs job to find and eliminate him before he can do any more trouble. Now are there any questions." One of the Spartans closest to Palmer raised her hand. She was wearing Deadeye armor and she was around 5'5 with red hair and green eyes. Her number was U-045 but her name was Alex Brimstone.

"Yes Spartan what is it?"

"What is his location and how many covenants are we going to be facing." Palmer took off the picture of Rha' Chon Chiyo and brought up a satellite image of the area he is possibly in. The area was barren and red sand everywhere. The image showed a multitude of items both human and covenant.

"This is what we call the Quarry. Rha' Chon Chiyo should be on the far eastern end of the quarry where all equipment is stored. I want you to eliminate Rha' Chon Chiyo and either recover or destroy all UNSC equipment, understood." Fireteam Wolf snapped to attention and said: "Yes ma'am" Palmer gave a nod of acceptance.

"Good, now fallout and head to the pelican in hanger 4 to head into Requiem." Fireteam Wolf saluted and left palmer at the monitor. As she was closing information on Rha' Chon Chiyo down an alert came up showing the forerunner symbol in the quarry area. She pounded her fist on the keys out of anger.

"Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen. Rolan has Wolfs pelican left for Requiem yet." Rolan appeared next to her with the pelican's schedule.

"Pelican leaves in five minutes. What is the problem Commander Palmer?" Palmer runs her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"The problem is Lasky told me to keep the rookie away from Forerunner anything and I just sent him to his death a little too early." Rolan turns to the monitor that is showing the Forerunner symbol.

"Can't we send Fireteam Crimson to help them out?" Palmer shakes her head in disapproval.

"FIreteam Crimson is out dealing with other Forerunner annoyances. Do we have any that can keep Connor from dyeing or help him detect Forerunners before anyone else?" Rolan pulled up a few screens with different equipment and other UNSC toys. He pulled up a few screens and tried different combinations of equipment.

"Alright I might have something to help S-396 out. We could give him the Promethean vision along with the A.I unit Markus to help him detect the forerunner before the rest of the team can see them." Palmer gave a thumb up for approval and Rolan sent the information down to research for them to give to S-396.

"I just hope this works Rolan."

"I hope so too Palmer."


End file.
